1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an audio apparatus and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to an audio apparatus that maximizes a use environment surrounding the audio apparatus by easily detecting a user at a remote distance at a party, for example, a driving method thereof, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a party culture has been developed in a specific cultural area, there is an increased demand for a function of outputting music through an audio apparatus including speakers and simultaneously providing a lighting effect from the audio apparatus and peripheral areas of the audio apparatus in addition to a function of providing a sound effect. To meet such demand, an audio apparatus, a speaker, etc. having such functions have been launched.
In the related art, a lighting within an audio apparatus only reacts to a volume of music played by a speaker and a user merely selects a color or a designated preset value related to shape of an effect through a controller of a main body or a mobile app to designate a color and shape of an effect.
However, when using a sound effect of a speaker and a lighting effect at a party area where a user is dancing around a wide area, the above conventional technique restricts place and space because a user has to go close to a speaker and change an effect using a controller in an upper portion of a main body of an audio apparatus.